El peor dolor
by NaLu Roronoa
Summary: Era un día cómo otro cualquiera en el exuberante gremio de Fairy Tail. Entró un mago desconocido, que resultó ser el mago más fuerte de la historia de ese gremio, que había estado de misión casi toda su vida, Sam Firestorm, y traicionó al gremio, matando a Makarov y hiriendo a Erza. Se llevo de rehén a Lucy, y Natsu no pudo soportarlo y fue a buscarla. ¿Que pasará?


Bueno, aquí tenéis mi primer Fic, un one-shot un poco largo quizás, de mi pareja preferida: NaLu (es la primera vez que hago esto, así que no seáis muy duros), éste fic ha sido realizado con una estructura un poco extraña, y quizás incomoda, pero la próxima será mejor

H=narración

H: H=diálogo de los personajes

(H)= acciones de los personajes

_H=_pensamiento de los personajes

Era un día como otro cualquiera en el gremio de Fairy Tail. La rutina era siempre la misma, misiones, misiones y más misiones.

Natsu: Buffff... me aburro...

Lucy: Todos nos aburrimos, ¿verdad?

(Asienten todos)

Gray: Sí, idiota, deja de quejarte...

Natsu: ¿Quieres pelea bastardo?

Gray: ¿Que me has llamado?, ¡te vas a enterar!

(Entonces entra Erza)

Erza: ¡Callaos ya imbéciles!

Natsu y Gray: Que miedo da...

Todos: ¡jajajajaja!

(Entonces se oyen unos pasos entrando por la puerta)

Natsu: No puede ser... ¡Es Firestorm!

Así es, un misterioso mago había entrado en el gremio y se dirigia hacia el maestro Makarov.

Erza: Es... ¡es Sam Firestorm!, pero si estaba muerto...

Lucy: ¿Quién es este?

Natsu: ¿No conoces al mago más fuerte de la historia de Fairy Tail?

Lucy: La verdad es que no...

Erza: Hace 10 años se fue a una misión vitalicia, una misión que le duraría toda su vida, pero no volvió nunca, es el mago de fuego más fuerte.

(Firestorm sigue avanzando hacia Makarov y finalmente, llega)

Makarov: ¿Que tal estás Firestorm?

(Firestorm pone la mano en la cara de Makarov)

Makarov: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Firestorm: adiós, viejo.

(sonrie y le dispara un rayo de fuego en la cara)

Erza: ¿Que haces? ¿Estás loco?

(Erza se avalanza a luchar contra Firestorm, pero es derrotada como si nada)

Firestorm: El gremio de Fairy Tail es mío, ya que el viejo a muerto, desgraciadamente y Erza está malherida.

Natsu: Jamás permitiré eso, ¡Cabrón!, aún quedo yo, Gray, Gajeel y muchos más, te derrotaremos.

Firestorm: No lo creo, pero por si acaso...

(Firestorm coge a Lucy)

Firestorm: cogeré a esta mujer de rehén, estaré en el bosque del este, si no me dais el gremio en las proximas 24 horas, la torturaré hasta que muera.

Natsu: ¡LUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCYYYYYYYYY!

(Firestorm desaparece con Lucy entre un haz de luz rojiza)

Natsu: No puede ser, no he podido hacer nada...

Erza: No es momento de lamentaciones...

Gray: Dijo que estaba en el bosque del este, si vamos allí...

Natsu: ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Nunca perdonaré lo que ha hecho a Lucy!

(Los tres corriendo hacia el bosque)

Erza: Nos dividiremos, uno de los tres caminos llevará hasta Firestorm, cuando estéis delante suyo intentad derrotarle, ¡pero por dios que no toque a Lucy!

Gray y Natsu: Vale.

(Se dividen y el camino de Natsu es el que lleva hasta Firestorm.)

Firestorm: Mira quien tenemos aqui, si es el mismísimo hijo de Igneel, ¿me vais a dar el gramio?

Natsu con la mirada oscurecida, sonríe)

Natsu: ¡Ni lo sueñes bastardo!

Firestorm: Entonces la chica sufrirá por todos.

(apuntó a un árbol)

Y sí, hay estaba Lucy, atada de pies y manos y con signos de haber sido golpeada

(Natsu con la mirada ensombrecida y apretando dientes y puños.)

Natsu: ¿Te has atrevido a tocarla?

Firestorm: ¡Yo diría que la he golpeado!

Natsu: ¡BASTARDO!

(Natsu sale corriendo hacia Lucy, pero Firestorm es más rápido.)

Firestorm: Un paso más y la mato.

(El puro pavor se veía reflejado en las caras de Natsu y Lucy.)

Natsu: Frestorm, eres un bastardo, pero no te atreverías a hacer tal cosa.

Firestorm: ¿A no?...

(Firestorm le dispara un rayo de fuego a Lucy y esta cae al suelo, aparentemente muerta.)

(La cara de Natsu se ensombrece)

Natsu: Lucy... no puede ser... ella... ¿muerta?

(La cara de Natsu tiene signos de estar furioso y lágrimas inmensas le caen de los ojos.)

Natsu: ¡LUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCYYYYYYYYYYY YYY! ¡MALDITO BASTARDO!

(Natsu ya no es dueño de sus acciones, se envuelve en llamas y sus ojos son de un rojo intenso)

Firestorm: No puede ser, esa es la transformación final de un Dragon Slayer, ¡el Delta Dragon!

(Ahora la cara de pavor era de Firestorm.)

Natsu: ¡Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego!

(Con una potencia de mil cañones, Natsu atravesó literalmente el cuerpo de Firestorm.)

(Natsu va corriendo hacia Lucy y la abraza con todas sus fuerzas)

Natsu: Lucy, por favor... ¡no!

(No obtuvo respuesta)

Natsu: Lucy...yo...joder... ¡yo te amo Lucy!

(La respuesta seguía sin llegar)

Natsu: Si tu mueres...yo...no sé qué haré sin ti...por favor no me dejes...

(La cara de Natsu estaba mojada de lágrimas, su corazón sentía un dolor tan intenso cómo inexplicable)

Natsu: ¡LUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCYYYYYY!

(No había nada que hacer, Lucy había muerto)

Un día después...

(Natsu estaba tumbado en la cama, en estado de shock.,.)

(De repente la puerta de su habitación se abre...)

Natsu: ¿Quién es?

Erza: Soy Erza, Natsu.

Natsu: Que quieres Erza, no me pidas que coma, porque no quiero...

(Erza se acerca a Natsu y le abraza)

(Natsu mira a la cara de Erza, estaba llorando aún más que cuando se encontró con Jellal en la torre del paraíso)

Natsu: ¿Qué te pasa, Erza?

Erza: Para mí el sufrimiento es doble, te veo a ti tan decaído y a Lucy muerta, ¡y no lo puedo soportar!

Natsu: Erza...

Erza: Por favor, vuelve a ser el mismo, o almenos algo parecido, no te encierres en la habitación todo el día, ¡eso me mata, me hace sufrir!

Natsu: _Estoy haciendo sufrir a una amiga...__¡soy imbécil!_

Natsu: Perdón Erza...yo no quiero que nadie más sufra...

(Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Natsu)

Erza: Gracias, eres muy fuerte, superarás esto.

Aunque la verdad es que Natsu jamás tragaría esa muerte...

2 años después...

Natsu y Happy volvían de una misión, no pasaron por el gremio, pero Happy se encontró con Charlie y Wendy y se quedó allí.

Natsu intentaba disimular su profunda tristeza, pero era difícil, lo único que lo salvaría de eso era Lucy, y ella ya no estaba...

(Natsu llegó a casa y se tumbó en la cama, empezó a dar vueltas y se topó con alguien, ¡Había alguien en la cama de Natsu!, estaba encapuchado y no se le veía el rostro)

Natsu: ¿Quién cojones eres?

(No obtuvo respuesta)

Natsu: Mira, no estoy para bromas, ¡dime quien eres o te golpeo!

Sr. Misterioso: ¿En serio me vas a golpear Natsu?

Natsu: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Sr. Misterioso: ¿cómo no iba a saber tu nombre tu mejor amiga?

(Natsu se quedó sin respiración, no podía creerlo)

Natsu: No puede ser... Estoy soñando... ¿Lu-Lu-Lucy?

(El hombre se quita la capucha para dejar ver el rostro de cierta maga estelar)

(Los ojos de Natsu empezaron a llorar y la abrazó fuertemente)

Natsu: Lucy... ¿estas viva?... ¿es un sueño verdad?

Lucy: No, no es un sueño, me salvé por los pelos. Pero no pude venir hasta aquí porque estaba muy malherida. Tan solo quiero recompensar al único hombre que me ha salvado infinidad de veces...

(Lucy se tira encima de Natsu, quedando en una posición comprometedora)

Natsu: Lucy...

(Los dos se dan el beso más tierno del mundo)

Lucy: ¿Quieres ser mi novio, Natsu?

(Natsu sonríe)

Natsu: Es obvio que sí, Lucy.

Des de aquel entonces, los dos se casaron, tuvieron hijos y fueron la pareja más feliz del mundo.

FIN.

Natsu: ¿Ya está?

Happy: Si, pero deja acabar al autor.

Natsu: ¿Y porque no puedo acabar yo?

Lucy: Porque te estoy esperando en la cama...

Natsu: ¡Voy! (Natsu con cara de pervertido corre hacia Lucy)

Happy: Este Natsu, últimamente está un poco salido...

Espero que les haya gustado, comenten si lo ven, xfavor


End file.
